Minister for Magic
The Minister for Magic is the leader of the wizarding community in the United Kingdom and Ireland and the highest ranking member of the Ministry of Magic, which they control. The position somewhat corresponds to the Prime Minister of British Muggles. The Minister is advised on wizarding matters by their staff members and by the other Heads of Departments. They also chair the Wizengamot to pass Wizarding Laws, or to hear important trials (such as Harry Potter's case), though the verdict is decided by majority vote, including that of the Minister themselves. Many other wizarding countries also have Ministers and have the similar governmental systems such as the Bulgarian minister. Despite being the head of the wizarding community of Britain and Ireland, it is common for the Minister to uphold a facade of peace and safety to maintain control and the satisfaction of the public, even if it means blatantly lying to the citizens, putting them at risk, and forcing the media to corroborate the Ministries claims. This was a sign of the corruption during the times of the Second Wizarding War. The Minister for Magic was formally appointed in 1707 when Ulick Gamp was voted in as the first Minister for Magic. The minister is democratically elected through a public vote and there is no fixed limit to a Minister's term in office. However, regular elections must be held at a maximum interval of seven years. History Albus Dumbledore was offered, but refused, the position on at least three occasions. This was due to Dumbledore's past, leading himself to believe that he was not to be trusted with power. After Millicent Bagnold was preparing to retire, Barty Crouch Snr was the next prime candidate, due to his cruel but effective methods of combating the Dark Arts during the First Wizarding War, until he sentenced his son to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. It was after his son's presumed death that the public began to take pity on the boy and thought Crouch was too neglectful as a father, which led to a drop in his popularity, causing him to lose out to Fudge. Cornelius Fudge was Minister from 1990 to 1996. During his first days in office, he was not very confident and, as a result, constantly bombarded Dumbledore with letters for advice. During the last year of his tenure, Fudge was overcome by self-induced persecution delusions because Dumbledore claimed Voldemort had returned, and abused his own position to prevent that news from spreading, in order to protect both his position of power and the peace that the Ministry had worked so hard to maintain. In the end, when Fudge was forced to accept that Voldemort had indeed returned, the entire wizarding community called for his resignation and, after a fortnight of futile attempts to remain in office, in July 1996 he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour's term ran for one year, in which he was little better than Fudge, despite his aura of experience and pro-activity; he created cover-ups and detained incorrect suspects to make it look as though he was accomplishing something. Making the same mistakes as his predecessor, he gave little chance to build up any effective defence as a whole, and it eventually cost him his life when he was overwhelmed and killed in August of 1997, with the official line saying that he had resigned. He was replaced by Voldemort's puppet, Pius Thicknesse. Thicknesse, under Yaxley's Imperius Curse, was appointed as Minister, though he was really only Voldemort's puppet, with the Dark Lord effectively becoming the true Minister. While Thicknesse was to handle everyday business, which included changing the entire Ministry to suit the Death Eaters' ideology, Voldemort was free to extend his reign beyond the government. Voldemort did not announce himself Minister, but instead kept himself hidden in the shadows, in order to plant uncertainty and doubt within the wizarding community, preventing them from trusting anyone and forming any rebellion that may have overwhelmed the Ministry and the Death Eaters. By the end of the war, Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed as temporary Minister, the position later becoming permanent. His term led to the revolutionising of the entire Ministry, removing any and all corruption that had permeated it before and during the takeover. By 2019, Hermione Granger had succeeded Kingsley as Minister for Magic. List of British Ministers of Magic 18th century Portrait ----------------- Minister for Magic -------------- Other Ministerial offices held Ulick Gamp Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (Wizards' Council) Damocles Rowle Perseus Parkinson Eldritch Diggory Albert Boot Basil Flack Hesphaestus Gore Auror Maximilian Crowdy Porteus Knatchbull Unctuous Osbert Artemisia Lufkin 19th century Grogan Stump Josephina Flint Ottaline Gambol Radolphus Lestrange Hortensia Milliphutt Evangeline Orpington Priscilla Dupont Dugald McPhail Faris "Spout-Hole" Spavin 20th century Venusia Crickerly Auror Archer Evermonde Lorcan McLaird Hector Fawley Leonard Spencer-Moon Tea-boy in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Wilhelmina Tuft Ignatius Tuft Nobby Leach Eugenia Jenkins Harold Minchum Millicent Bagnold Cornelius Fudge Junior Minister at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Advisor to the Minister for Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour Head of the Auror Office Pius Thicknesse Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Kingsley Shacklebolt Auror 21st century Hermione Granger Worker in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Timeline Relationship to the Muggle Prime Minister One of the Minister for Magic's duties is to correspond with the British Prime Minister of Muggles regarding any ongoing events in the wizarding world that will or may affect the United Kingdom as a whole. e.g. Voldemort's return. This includes introducing themselves to the Muggle Prime Minister, should there be a change in office on either side. A small portrait in the corner of the Prime Minister's office serves as an envoy between the two Ministers. It announces the arrival of the Minister for Magic, seeking the Prime Minister's reply (usually acquiescence to the unavoidable). It is believed that a Permanent Sticking Charm must have been placed on the portrait, for neither the Prime Minister nor his experts were able to remove it from its location. Known correspondences Sometime between 1990 and 1993, Fudge introduced himself to the newly elected Muggle Prime Minister and informed him of the existence of the magical population living among Muggles in secret. Fudge assured the Muggle Prime Minister that they would likely not see each other again unless there was an emergency. Fudge also claimed that the previous Prime Minister had tried to throw him out of the window, believing him to be a hoax planned by his political opposition. In around July 1993, Fudge visited the Prime Minister's office again, to inform him of Sirius Black's breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. On this visit, Fudge also told the Prime Minister about Voldemort, in order to allow the Prime Minister to have an in-depth understanding of what was going on, though as he dared not say the name out loud, he instead scribbled it on a piece of paper. In August 1994, Fudge turned up to report on the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, since its victims included Muggles. He also informed a bewildered Prime Minister that the Ministry of Magic would be importing dragons and a sphinx into Great Britain for the Triwizard Tournament, taking place at Hogwarts later that year. Sometime prior to July 1996, a flustered Fudge appeared in the Prime Minister's office briefly to inform him that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Around July 1996, Fudge turned up and announced to the Prime Minister that the Second Wizarding War had begun, and admitted that the Dark forces in their community were responsible for the various gloomy and tragic events occurring in the Muggle world. In addition, Fudge introduced his successor, Rufus Scrimgeour. When Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, it was possible that the the puppet Minister Pius Thicknesse was not sent to meet the Muggle Minister, as was the tradition in the past, due to the Death Eaters' attitudes towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. However, once Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister in 1998, it is possible, if not likely, that he did meet with the Prime Minister to not only introduce himself (indeed, he had been put in as secretary to the Prime Minister in 1996 to watch over his security) but to assure the Muggle Minister that the war had ended. When Hermione Granger was appointed Minister around 2019, she, like her predecessors, likely also introduced herself to the incumbent Prime Minister.